La Decisión
by luciapacoflora
Summary: Llegas a Inazuma y te encuentras a unos chicos que jugaban al futbol y pronto se hacen tus amigos. Charlan contigo, van a tu mismo instituto pero hay tres chicos en especial que te caen bastante bien... mal summary. Hiroto,Fubuki and Fudou x Tú
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia perfecto, hacia sol y hoy tenias una excursión con tus compañeros en una montaña, para hacer un picnic, ¿Qué mas pedirias?

-¿QUEEEEEE?

-Lo siento TN_, pero tenemos que hacerlo por tu padre, ha encontrado trabajo allí

-Pero yo no quiero mudarme… todos mis amigos

-No te estaba pidiendo opinión, solo nos vamos a la ciudad Inazuma y ya está

-¡OS ODIO, A TI Y A PAPA!

- TN_...

* * *

><p>Bueno y asi tu dia perfecto se convirtió en tu peor dia o eso creias…<p>

-Bueno, después de colocar tus cosas en el cuarto puedes darte una vuelta para conocer la ciudad

-Gracias papa

Cuando hiciste lo que tu padre te dijo te pusiste un chandal que te quedaba muy bien y saliste a dar un paseo

Estuviste rondando por toda la ciudad hasta que escuchaste algo que te llamo la atención

-¡ Aullido de lobo!

-¡Mano ultradimensional!

-Muy bien Shawn, marcaste gol

Te asomaste a ver lo que sucedia y te encontraste con unos chicos que jugaban al futbol. Al verte todos se quedaron mirandote y no pudiste evitar ponerte roja al fijarte en tres chicos en concreto

-Oye y esa chica…

-No se, nunca le habia visto

-¿Qué mas dará?

-Caleb, no seas asi

-Pues yo voy a saludarle

Se te acerco un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza

-Hola

-Esto…¿hola?

Al poco vinieron los demas que estaban en el campo

-Nunca te habia visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo TN_ TA_ y me acabo de mudar

-Aaah y por eso no te habiamos visto nunca

-Oooh que listo Jordan

-¿Juegas futbol?

-F-futbol… esto no, no juego al futbol

-Vaya que pena…

-Mark, que hay cosas mas importantes que el futbol, por ejemplo a mi me parece una chica muy linda

-G-gracias…

El chico que te dijo eso era uno en los que te habias fijado

-De nada, yo me llamo Xavier, encantado

-Igualmente

Empezaste a tomar confianza y decidiste quedarme un poco con ellos ya que iban a hacer un descanso

-¿A si que vamos al mismo instituto?

-Eso parece

Buscaste con la mirada a los otros dos chicos que hicieron que te sonrojaras. Encontraste a uno pero no habia rastro del otro asi que decidiste seguir mirando al que habias encontrado

-Eh, Shawn, fijate TN_ te está mirando

-¿A-a mi?

-Si, venga acercate

-Esto vale

Aquel chico llamdo Shawn se estaba acercando a ti y te pusiste nerviosa

-H-hola

-Hola

-¿Oye no tienes hambre?

-Un poco, ¿por?

-Toma

Te entregó un poco de bocadillo

-Es para ti, me ha sobrado

-No, en serio, lo iba a tirar

-Pues prefiero que me lo des, gracias

-De nada

Con gusto te comiste el bocadillo que te dio y fuiste a tirar el papel de plata que envolvia el bocadillo y cerca de la papelera se encontraba el otro chico tomando su merienda solo

Te acercaste a el y te sentaste al lado suya

-¿Qué quieres?

-No queria nada, solo es que te he visto solo y me preguntaba por qué

-Bueno es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mi

-Pues no te pasaria si te relacionaras con los que vamos

Le cogiste del brazo y lo llevaste a la fuerza donde los demas

-Esto, TN_, ¿Cómo has conseguido que Caleb se venga aquí?

-Solo me preocupe por él cosa que deberiais hacer mas a menudo porque el tambien necesita que alguien este con él

-Chicos mirad que Caleb se ha sonrojado

-Bueno esto yo me tengo que ir

Caleb se fue como alma que persigue el diablo

-Yo deberia irme ya, mi padre estará preocupado

-Mañana nos vemos en el instituto

-¡Adios TN_!

Llegaste a casa y le contaste a tu padre que habias hecho nuevos amigos que iban a tu instituto

A lo mejor mudarse no era tan malo, ya habias fichado a tres chicos que parecian gustarte y nuevos amigos que te trataban muy bien

Te fuiste a tu cuarto y tardaste un poco en dormirte por no poder acostumbrarte a ese nuevo cuarto y esa cama aunque dormiste de un tiron pues estabas destrozada

A partir de mañana empezaria tu nueva vida en la que tendrian mucho que ver esos tres chicos llamados Xavier, Shawn y Caleb…


	2. Chapter 2

Era por la mañana, sonó el despertador y te despertaste rapidamente. Te vestiste, te lavaste lo dientes y bajaste a desayunar

-Mama, ya estoy aquí, vestida preparada y lista para desayunar

-Vaya TN_ creia que te costaria mas despertarte

-Jajaja pues ya ves aquí estoy

Tu sabias interiormente que querias llegar pronto al instituto por aquellos chicos de ayer, que pronto se hicieron tus amigos y de aquellos tres que deseabas volver a ver

- Bueno TN_, que tengas suerte tu primer dia

- Gracias papa

Saliste de tu casa y aunque te hubieras recorrido la ciudad el dia anterior te perdiste entre tanta calle

-¿Y que hago ahora?

-¡Hola!

- Ah, eres tú

Era aquel chico, como se llamaba… Xavier, eso

-¿Te has perdido, verdad?

-Bueno yo… si, me he perdido

-Es normal, es una ciudad muy grande yo tambien me perdí la primera vez

-Pues, ¿vamos juntos no?

-Si una dama tan hermosa como tu me lo permite…

Llegaste al colegio y juntos fuisteis al salón de actos donde os dirian vuestras clases. Ese dia no ibais a tener clase, ni siquiera ibais a pisarla ya que volvíais de las vacaciones de verano

-Bueno, aquí está la lista de las clases

Después de decir la colocación de cada uno en su aula te llevaste la sorpresa de que Shawn Frost, Xavier Foster y Caleb Stonewall estaban en tu clase

-Nos ha tocado en la misma clase

-Cierto

-Hola Xavier, hola TN_

-Hola Shawn, ¿en que clase te ha tocado?

-Pues en la vuestra

-Que bien, ¿no TN_?

-Si

Te hiciste la dura pero en tu interior estabas con cara chibi bailando y gritando: Si si aja aja toma toma!

-Ahora todos al recreo

-¡Si!

Saliste al recreo charlando con tus no-tan-nuevos-amigos

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿otra vez?

-¿TN_ , que pasa?

Te dirijiste ddirecta a un arbol donde un chico estaba solo… otra vez

-¿Es que no te quedo clara la lección?

-¡Ah! Bueno es que yo

-Mira yo no quiero ser nadie como para decirte lo que debes hacer pero si quieres tener amigos mejor deberias juntarte con la gente

-Si…

Le extendiste la mano

-¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo

El aceptó su oferta y le ayudaste a levantarse

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando os vieron a Caleb y a ti directos hacia alli, charlando y sin que el opusiera resistencia alguna

Jordan se te acercó todo ilusionado y los demas le siguieron

-¿C-Cómo lo has hecho?

-Yo creo que tiene un don

-Ni siquiera Jude habia conseguido apaciguar a Caleb

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Que va, es que son unos exagerados…

Despues de unas cuantas risas y de tomarnos los bocadillos fuimos al taller pues teniais que hacer un trabajo por parejas de lo que habiais hecho en el verano

-¿Con quien me pongo?...

-Eh, TN_, ¿te pones conmigo?

-Claro Xavier, todavía no tengo pareja

Despues de eso Shawn se me acercó

-TN_ , ¿tienes pareja?

-Si, estoy con Xavier

-Oh…

En una esquinita Caleb estaba con cascaditas en los ojos

-Buu, yo queria…

Despues de haber elegido los sitios en el taller empezasteis a hacer el trabajo

-Oye, donde vives?

-Pues no se cerca de donde nos encontramos

-Aah pues yo vivo por ahí tambien, si quieres podria acompañarte para que no te perdieras otra vez

-Ja que gracioso, pero no es mala idea…

-Bueno pues entonces si?

-Claro

Terminasteis vuestro trabajo y os pusieron una buena nota

-Bueno, Xavier yo me tengo que ir, si quieres quedarte un poco mas hazlo, tampoco quiero que me acompañes si no quieres

-Claro TN_ ya voy

-De acuerdo

-Pero antes dame la mochila, no quiero que cargues con nada

-Pero si no llevamos libros

-Da igual, tu damela

- De acuerdo

Xavier y tu caminabais y hablabais muy animadamente

-Esta es mi casa, ya me puedes dar la mochila

Te acercó la mochila que llevaba en el hombro derecho pero en vez de dártela la soltó en el suelo, te agarró de las caderas y se acercó suavemente a ti

No sabias que hacer, si dejar que lo hiciera o pegarle una bofetada e indignarte. Vuestros labios ya estaban muy cerca

-Oh, TN_

Menos mal que te dio tiempo a separate de Xavier antes de que tu madre se percatara de que estabais muy juntos

-M-mama hola, esto… ya he llegado

-Oh bien… y él, ¿es un amigo tuyo?

-Si, e-esque vive muy cerca de aquí y pues eso hemos venido juntos

-E-eso bueno yo deberia ir yendome ya, adios TN_

-Adios…

Susurraste esa palabra como si fueras un cachoriito abandonado

-Bueno TN_, voy a comprar, hazte la comida que llegaré dentro de poco

Pasó toda la tarde y tu no dejabas de pensar en Xavier, aque que ha estado a punto de robarte un beso. ¿Por qué lo hizo?¿Le gustas?¿Pero… a ti te gusta?

Fuiste a acostarte y extrañamente soñaste con aquel chico de ojos verdes y tez blanco y palida, como la nieve…

**Necesito que me digais por favor quien os gustaria que fuera el proximo afortunado en tener una oportunidad asi que… reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Estabas preocupada, casi no habias dormido pensando en lo del otro dia. No sabias si Xavier te gustaba, sin embargo estuviste a punto de besarle. ¿ Que debias hacer, presentarte como si nada hubiera besado o excusarte?

-¡Vamos, que llegas tarde!

-Si mama

Otra vez tenias que ir andando y no te apetecia nada encontrarte con Xavier asi que decidiste tomar otro camino. Te las arreglarias.

O eso pensaste porque llegaste tarde a tu aula

-Si, profesor lo siento no volverá a pasar

- Eso espero, sientate en donde pilles

Lo malo era que todos habian elegido ya su compañero y quedaba un sitio libre al lado de Xavier y otro al lado de Caleb. Xavier señalaba el de al lado suya y Caleb solamente te miraba

Como era normal no te ibas a poner con Xavier pues llegaste tarde tratando de evitarle

- TN_, te he guardado un … sitio…

Se quedo perplejo al ver que pasabas de él y te ibas al asiento del final, junto a Caleb

-¿Uhh? Pensé que te pondrías con Xavier, te guardó un sitio

- Ya pero es que… um… preferí ponerme a tu lado

- ¿Qué?

-Vaya empieza la clase

Pobrecito Caleb, le dejaste confuso toda la hora. Cuando era el cambio de clase te percataste de que un pelirrojo se acercaba a ti

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi?

-Si, a ti

-Nada

-Eso no me parce a mi, ayer estuviste apunto de…

-Dejame

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no queria, ¿vale?

Esa frase te salio instintivamente y dejaste al pobre Xavier con el corazón roto

- Oye, TN_, si te esta obligando a hacer algo no dudes en decirmelo

-Gracias Caleb, pero no es nada

La cabeza te daba vueltas, tenias mucho sueño y estabas confusa asi que te dormiste

POV CALEB

-Bien ya casi va a sonar el timbre, TN_... ¡Se ha dormido!

Me tapé la boca, no queria despertarle, se veia tan dulce así…

Cogí mi bocadillo y el suyo y me la subi a caballito. Pensaba despertarle cuando hubieramos salido. Toda la gente me miraba mal, estaba echando por tierra mi reputacion, pero por ella hria lo que fuera…

POV TN_

No recordabas nada, solo sentiste mucho movimiento. Entreabriste los ojos y pudiste ver que Caleb te llevaba a hombros, te habias quedado dormida. Ibas a decirle que te bajara, pero te gustaba estar ahí.

Te bajo cuidadosamente y te recostó en un banco

-No, no puedo hacerlo… No puedo aprovecharme de que está dormida y …besarle…

No dabas credito a lo que oias, otro que queria besarte. Le dejaste que lo intentara, seria divertido

Se acercó poco a poco, delicadamente como si fueras de porcelana, apoyólas manos sobre el respaldo de el banco cuando tu abriste los ojos

-Bú

-¡Uaaah!

-Jajaja, asi que besarme, ¿no?

-¿Cuánto llevas despierta? digo… n-no es lo que parece, yo solo, esto…

-No te preocupes, ya he pasado por algo parecido y agradezco la intencion pero tengo que pensarmelo, ahora estoy muy confusa y no estoy para estas cosas. Ah, y deberias explicarselo a aquel que se acerca por alli. ¡Suerte!

En efecto Xavier se estaba acercando a Caleb con cara de pocos amigos. Te alejabas, no querias aber nada de todo eso. Necesitabas pensar

Te metiste en un baño, querias llorar pero no querias parecer muy afectada. Estuiste todo el recreo allí metida y siquiera comiste. Ya era la hora de volver a clase y te fuiste a tu aula

Asi pasate todo el dia, al lado de Caleb que no paraba de decir cosas estupidas y tartamudeando porque estaba nervioso

-P-por que me dejaste solo con Xavier, me dio macarena d-digo que casi me pega

-Interesante, bueno es la hora ya me voy

Saliste de clase querias escapar de alli, te dirijiste a tu casa ya sabiendo el camino pero te encontaste con quien menos querias en esos momentos

-Eh, TN_

-Ah hola Xavier

-¿Por qué estas así conmigo?

-Oye siento lo que te dije ates de verdad, pero es que... nunca he tenido novio y ahora tengo muchas opciones asi que por favor, necesito tiempo

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Para eso estan los amigos…

-De verdad, muchas gracias

Os disteis un abrazo y se despidió de ti. Tu madre no estaba en casa. Te preparaste la comida y sonó el telefono

-¡Hola!

- Hola, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo, Shawn. ¿Me recuerdas?

- Si claro, ¿tienes mi número de teléfono?

-Se lo pedí a Caleb. Bueno te llamaba porque en mi antiguo instituto van a celebrar un baile en una pista de patinaje y me preguntaba si querrias venir conmigo. Es mañana

-¡Claro!, me encanta patinar

-¡Bien! Pues mañana te recogo a las 17:00

-De acuerdo, ¡hasta mañana!

Colgaste y te diste cuenta de que lo habias vuelto ha hacer. Tenias una "cita" con otro chico…

**Siento la tardanza pero los examenes y los profesor que solo creen que tenemos su asignatura…**


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueeno ya no se puede hacer nada… ¡mi vestido!

Te fuiste a comprar el vestido mas bonito que vieras. Al final te decantaste por un vestido de color azul celeste que te llegaba un poco mas por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón color blanco que le daba un toque mas animado. Para el pelo decidiste ponerte un tocado pequeño con tonos azules.

-Listo

-TN_, ¿Qué haces?

-Mama, es que he quedado

-¿Con un chico?

-Si

-¿El del otro dia?

-No

-Entonces has quedado con un chico pero…

-Mama, dejalo

-Vale, vale pero espero que no me carguen mucho en la tarjeta por esas cosas

Dejaste la ropa con la que irias al colegio en una silla y guardaste muy delicadamente la que ibas a ponerte aquella tarde para acto seguido irte a dormir

-TN_ al cole

-Lo se, lo se

Saliste a tu puerta y Xavier te esperaba

-¡Hola Xavier!

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada importante solo que tengo ganas de que llegue esta tarde

-¿Por qué?

-He quedado con Shawn

-Ah claro, con Shawn…

-Venga Xavier que llegamos tarde

-Ya voy…

Los dos salisteis corriendo y riendoos hasta que llegasteis al colegio

-Bueno me voy a mi sitio

Te fuiste a tu pupitre esperando encontrarte con Caleb pero alli se encontraba Shawn

-Hola Shawn, ¿y Caleb?

-Me cambió el sitio

-¿En serio?

-Aja

-Guay

La primera hora pasó en seguida porque estuvieron dando apuntes

-¿Estas preparada para lo de estas tarde?

-Por supuesto

-¿En serio que quieres venir?

-Claro

-Vaya, creia que ibas a decir que no

-¿Por qué? te dije que me encantaba patinar

-¿Eres buena?

-Claro

-No mejor que yo

-Ya veremos…

Acabó el colegio. Se me hizo muy corto porque pensaba todo el rato en lo de por la tarde

-¡Adios!

-Te acompaño

-Gracias, Xavier

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y como siempre se despidió

-Bueno que te vaya bien con lo de Shawn…

-Si… oye, ¿de verdad no te importa?

-De verdad, ¿Por qué me va a importar?

-Por nada…

Entraste a tu casa

-Mamaa, ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Para mi solomillo y para ti ensalada

-¿Qué?

-Querras que te quede bien el vestido, no puedes hincharte mucho

-Vale…

Despues de comer con mucha gana estuviste viendo la tele hasta que eran las 4

-Me preparo ya

Te pusiste el vestido, te peinaste, buscaste una rebeca a juego y te pusiste un poco de sombra de ojos

-Listo

-Vaya, TN_ pareces una princesa

-¿En serio?

-Si. Han tocado al timbre, debe de ser tu acompañante

-¡Bajo!

Abriste la puerta y alli estaba Shawn con un traje de chaqué y una flor

-V-Vaya estas guapisima

La verdad es que estabas deslumbrante, normal que se sonrojara

-Tu tambien

-¿Vamos?

-Si

Salisteis de casa, unos chicos estaban esperandos fuera.

-¿Listo?

-Si

-Ya recogimos a tu pareja, ahora vamos a coger el metro

Fuisteis a la estacion de metro, cogisteis la linea 8 y llegasteis a vuestro destino en 20 minutos. Os bajasteis, hacia frio y pudiste divisar un cartel en el que ponia " Instituto Alpino "

-Bueno TN_ hemos llegado

-Woow, ¿es tu antiguo instituto?

-Si, siéntete como en tu casa

Entrasteis y habia un gran salon con una pista de patinaje en el centro

-¡Vaya!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Venga, vamos a alquilar nuestros patines, la fiesta está a punto de empezar

Fuisteis al alquiler y pediste unos patines de tu talla, después de poneroslos salisteis a la pista pues habia empezado a sonar la musica.

Era una musica lenta y bailabas tranquilamente con Shawn

-¿Qué musica te gustaria que pusieran?

-No se, una mas movidita

-Vale, quédate aquí

-De acuerdo

Viste a Shawn acercarse al DJ y de repente em`pezó a sonar una cancion muy animada y las demas parejas empezaron a bailar

-Dijiste que eras mejor que yo patinando

-Claro que si

-Demuestramelo

-Encantada…

Empezasteis a bailar con movimientos muy agiles mientras os desplazabais por la pista de hielo con mucha elegancia. Parecia que lo habiais ensayado. El se movia hacia un lado, tú hacia el otro y alguna vez que otra os cambiabais de posiciones. Poco a poco loa demas se acercaron y hicieron un corro alrededor vuestra y un foco os alumbro hacia vuestra persona (como diria Isabel Pantoja). Vuelta, cambio, vuelta y cuando la cancion llegaba al final Shawn te levanto y dio una vuelta volviensote a dejar en el suelo y acercandose a ti

-… _deja que te bese_ ¿Quién eres? _Tu conciencia, deja que te bese lo estas deseando_ ¿Por qué? Está en la misma condición que Caleb y Xavier… no puedo hacerlo

-¡Cambio de pareja!

-¿Qué?

Antes de que alguien consiguiera cogerte como pareja saliste de la pista y solo pudiste ver como una avalancha de chicas se dirigian hacia Shawn


	5. Chapter 5

Ya fuera de aquella especio de pista de hielo-baile buscaste un sitio donde recostarte y encontraste un pequeño banco

-¡Eh, TN_ ¡

Shawn se acercaba corriendo, despeinado y jadeando

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme ahí plantado?

-No lo he hecho a posta

-Pues me ha parecido que si que lo has hecho asi y…y… ¿Por qué no has querido besarme? Es que yo… ¿no te gusto?

-Shawn es que… no lo se

Estabas a punto de dejar de reprimir las lagrimas

-Por favor, no llores…No te lo recomiendo porque… da igual…

-No, dime por qué

-Bueno es que cuando murió mi hermano Aiden

-Tú… hermano

-Si, habiamos tenido entrenamiento de futbol y ibamos directos a casa… Y una avalancha se cruzó en nuestro camino y nuestro coche fue arrastrado por ella… Mis padres y mis hermanos murieron yo soy el único que sobreviví…Cuando Aiden y yo estabamos dentro del coche nuestros padres estaban delante, inconscientes e intentabamos no llorar pero las lagrimas que caian se congelaban en las mejillas con el frio y dolia al quitarnoslas y…y…

De repente Shawn empezó a llorar y volvió la cara avergonzado

-No me mires, soy demasiado sensible… y una nenaza…

-No, Shawn llorar es de valientes y más después de haber perdido a tu familia

Abrazaste a Shawn y este correspondió el abrazo

-Muchas gracias TN_...

-Para eso somos amigos

-Si, amigos…

Empezaste a notar el frio colarse por todo tu cuerpo

-Estas temblando mas que un chihuahua en la Antártida

-Jejeje, si, tengo frio

-Toma

Se quito su chaqueta y te la puso en los hombros

-¿No tendrás frio?

-No, no te preocupes por mi

-Tengo que decirle a mi madre que legaré tarde

-O que no llegaras hoy

Llamaste a tu madre y le dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa de una amiga

-Bien, ¿y donde piensas llevarme?

-Pues volvamos al instituto, mi antigua habitación está allí y hay algunas libres para ti

-De acuerdo, pero vamos rápido que tengo mucho frio…

Volvisteis a la pista y subisteis a las habitaciones, las compañeras de Shawn te dieron un chandal para dormir no sin antes echarte miradas asesinas. Te fuiste a tu habitación y te metiste en la cama. Las sabanas estaban frias pero nada comparado con la temperatura de fuera asi que te dormiste en seguida

Te despertaste al dia siguiente, seguias en esa habitación y tu ropa estaba en una silla. Te espabilaste y te pusiste la ropa, estabas lista para irte a casa asi que decidiste pasar por al habitación se Shawn y estaba vacia. Escuchabas un ruido en el baño, como de agua caer y de repente cesó. Shawn salió del baño con una camiseta a cuadros y unos pantalones color verde militar

-Ah, ¡hola TN_!

-Hola Shawn, venía a ver si estabamos preparados para volver

-Claro, vámonos

Llegamos a la estación de metro y compramos dos billetes hacia Inazuma. En el metro todas las chicas miraban a Shawn y susurraban riendos

-Oye, no te agobia que te miren tanto

-La verdad es que no me doy ni cuenta porque me pasaba desde pequeño asi que no me molesta

-A, pues a mi si…-susurraste

Llegasteis a Inazuma bajasteis del metro y fuisteis directos a tu casa

-Bueno, pues aquí te dejo

-Muchas gracias por todo

-Gracias a ti por haber venido conmigo, espero que otro dia podamos repetirlo…

-Si…

Entraste en tu casa, le diste explicaciones a tu madre y te pusiste a pensar…

-¿Cómo puede ser que haya tres chicos a los que les gusto y tres que me gustan a mi? Solo pido uno… y me viene tres…


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Bien, por fin sábado!

- TN_, ponte a hacer los deberes

-Si mama…

Sacaste las libretas y los libros de tu mochila, el estuche y la agenda. Justo cuando estabas a punto de empezar con la tarea tu madre te llamo desde abajo

-TN_, un chico dice que quiere verte

Oh, genial. Bajaste las escaleras, pasaste el recibidor y te encontraste con un chico pelirrojo que llevaba la misma equipacion que el dia en que le conociste

-Hola, TN_. Vamos a entrenar un poco y habia pensado en que podias venir a verme… digo a vernos, claro

-Oh, ¡esta bien! Dam unos minutos para ponerme una ropa decente y nos vamos

Subiste a tu cuarto, te pusiste unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta de manga corta y unas echaste un poco de sombra de ojos, gloss y te llevaste una chaqueta por si refrescaba. Acto seguido bajaste, no querias hacer esperar a Xavier. Tu sorpresa fue que tu madre le habia invitado a entrar y estaba sentado en el sillon tomandose un refresco mientras que tu madre le daba la lata con sus historias aburridas.

-Pues eso, llego y me encuentro que TN_ habia destrozado todo el salón con el balón

-Jajaja tuvo que ser un desastre

-Ejem…

-Ah, hola cariño, estaba contandole a tu novio porque no juegas al futbol, era de mala educación dejarlo en la puerta esperando y… ¿TN_?

-*Sonrojada a tope* Mama, ya hablaremos luego. Xavier, ahora vámonos

-V-vale

Despues de haber pasado el "tierra tragame" conseguiste salir de casa

-Oye, tu madre me cae muy bien, es muy amable

-Ya,ya…

-Oye estás sonrojada

-¡No es verdad!

Estabas demasiado avergonzad para escuchar a nadie y empezaste a aumentar el ritmo hasta que te situaste a unos metros de Xavier

-Habre dicho algo malo…

Despues de haberte calmado y antes de llegar al entrenamiento le pediste perdon a Xavier por tu comportamiento. Habias sido una estupida…

-¡Eh!, Xavier llegas tarde

-Ah, lo siento es que fui a recoger a TN_

-Bueno, bueno pero rapido que no nos da tiempo a entrenar

-Si, Mark. Este chico siempre pensando en futbol…

Despues de varias llamadas de atención del portero empezaron a entrenar. Como tu no jugabas al futbol te sentaste en el banquillo con las gerentes y… ¿Caleb?

-¿Tu no entrenas?

-¿Para que?

-…

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Empezó el partido. Se habian dividido en equipo A y B. Empezó sacando el equipo A, Xavier pertenecia a este y cuando recibió la pelota tiró a porteria con su supertecnica

- ¡Cañon de Meteoritos G2!

Anotó gol, y como no, te hizo el tipico gesto de hacer un corazón con las dos manos para dedicarte el gol y tú le respondiste de la misma forma. A eso las gerentes te miraron raro y Caleb y Shawn casi matan a Xavier con la mirada. Shawn decidió contraatacar. Era la oportunidad perfecta. El equipo contrario volvia a las andadas y realizo su tecnica defensiva "Angel de Nieve" lo unico es que la figura resultante era un corazón de hielo. Te guiño un ojo y tu le lanzaste un beso. Más miradas intimidandote...¡es que no te pueden gustar tres chicos!

-Tsk, payasos

-Por lo menos han hecho algo, no como otros

-Pero es que las cosas no se hacen asi

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y como se hacen?

-Asi

Se acercó a ti y te beso en la mejilla. Esto provocó caras directamente de WTF? y otras de asesino en serie. Lo que tú no sabias es que tres chicas estaban muertas de envidia: dos gerentes y otra que vigilaba desde las sombras

Despues de terminar el entrenamiento te dirijias sola a casa ya que Xavier tenia que hacer unos recados. Ibas pensando en muchas cosas a la vez y no te diste cuenta de que te seguían hasta que notaste esa extraña presencia en la nuca. Te giraste y te encontraste con tres chicas.

-Ah, hola. Celia, Camelia y esto…

- Loretta Dolley o Bellatrix como extraterrestre

-¿Extraterrestre?

-Si, es una larga historia pero a lo que vamos

-Deja de quitarnos a los chicos

-¿Qué chicos?

-Caleb, Xavier y Shawn

-Son nuestros

-Uoououou. Hay un lio muy grande. Primero: está claro que no sabia que os gustaban, segundo: no yengo ninguna intención de quitaroslos y tercero: me han elegido a mi, y no a vosotras.

-Vale, tendremos que entrar en acción porque has llegado demasiado lejos

-Es verdad, nosotras llevamos desde el mundial detrás de ellos y nisiquiera se dan cuenta de que existimos y llegas tu y a los dos dias los tienes a tus pies

-Chica, ¿sabes lo que es el carisma? Pues yo lo tengo, vosotras no

-Ya está, venga a por ella

-¡Oye que estoy en desventaja!

-Mejor para nosotras…

-¡Alto!

-Quien…¡Clive!

-¿Clive? ¿Quién es Clive?

-Ay Dios, ¿Quién me diria que volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo?¡Te he echado de menos!

-Yo tambien pero ahora tenemos que hablar unas cuantas cosas. Vosotras, dejad a mi "hermanita" en paz u os las vereis conmigo

-Maldición, nuestro plan al chasco. Venga, vámonos

Despues de que las pesadas se fueran ya estabais tranquilos y teniais todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar

-Clive, ¿cómo que estás aquí?

-Facil, me mudé aquí

-¿En serio?¡Madre mia! Que bien, en que calle vives, a que instituto vas,¡te presentare a mis nuevos amigos! y,y…

-Para el carro, que no me da tiempo a quedarme con las preguntas

-Da igual, solo me alegro de que estes aquí…

-¿Me abrazas!

-¡Claro!

Le diste un gran abrazo, sin segundas intenciones ya que era tu amigo de la infancia y no sentias mas alla de aquello, pero a lo mejor él si que lo hacia. Carisma si que tenias pero karma no, pues justo cuando os abrazabais un peliplateado pasaba por alli

-Pero que… esto…¿hola?

-Ah, ¡hola Shawn! Ven, mira este es Clive, mi mejor amigo

Algo hubo que no te conveció pues cuando cruzaron las miradas saltaron chispas

-¿Clive? Clive presentate que parezco tonta

-Claro, encantado

Le extendió la mano y este hizo lo mismo. Al juntarse los dos apretaron mucho y con las miradas lo decian todo

-"Apartate de ella, es mia"

-"Que te lo crees tú, ya la tengo en el bote

-Creo que… ya podeis soltaros

-Si, ya podemos

-Claro. Bueno me voy a casa adios TN_, adios CLIVE

Despues de ese tono tan irónico de parte del defensa emprendisteis vosotros tambien el camino a casa. Clive y tu estuvisteis charlando. Resulta que el tambien iba al instituto Raimon y vivia unas calles mas arriba de tu barrio. Habias tenido mucha suerte, o eso creias tu, porque lo que iba a suceder no lo podia ver venir nadie. Bueno,casi nadie…


	7. Chapter 7

-Laralalá… ¡Adios mama,voy al colegio!

-Vaya, hoy te veo mas motivada que nunca, ¿Por qué será?

-Eso lo se yo, tu no y no te lo pienso decir

-Espero que no sea por algun chico…¡claro! Es que Clive ha llegado a la ciudad

-Exacto. Ademas, ha quedado en recogerme y ya me estara esperando

En ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó

-Vaya, ahí está

-Adios, TN_ no tardes mucho en llegar despus de acabar las clases

-¡Si mama!

Abriste la puerta y te encontraste a un Clive sonriente apoyado contra la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos

-Jajaja, ¿ahora vas de macarra?

-¿Tu crees?

-No mucho…mejor dejale eso a Caleb, el lo hace mucho mejor

Empezasteis a andar

-¿Quién es Caleb?

- Un amigo, me trató muy bien cuando llegué aquí… ¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Boba, boba, boba …¡Me he olvidado de Xavier!

-¿Xavier?

-Si, siempre viene a recogerme a casa, tenemos que volver

-¿Pero por que?

-¡Porque no puedo irme sin él!

-Esta bien…

Disteis media vuelta y volvisteis a tu casa. Xavier estaba frustrado mirando el reloj

-¡Xavier!

-¿Eh?¿TN_?

-Si, lo siento me olvide de ti…

-Pero…

-Vamos, por el camino te lo explico

Pusisteis rumbo al colegio, por fin y le contaste a Xavier quien era Clive

-Ah, bueno…¡no pasa nada!

-¡Xavier eres fantastico!*Abrazandole*

-(¡Esta babeando! No me digas que este tambien va a por ella)

-Clive…¡Clive!

-¿Eh? ¡Digo, si!

- Bueno pues entonces en marcha

Te adelantaste haciendo tonterias como dar vueltecitas y tararear una cancion sin sentido

-Bueno, Clive,¡encantado de conocerte!

-Err… igualmente… aunque tengo que…

-¡Chicos! Sois unos lentos… mira que si juegas al futbol y no puedes alcanzarme, Xavier

-Con que no,eh…¡ya veras!

-Vaya, han salido corriendo… ¡esperadme!

Llegasteis al colegio y os fuisteis directos a vuestra aula. Clive se presento y te apañaste para que Shawn dejara ponerse a Clive al lado tuya

-Venga, Frost, por favor…*Poniendo ojitos de cachorro*

-Vale, pero no me llames Frost…(Es tan linda…)

-¡Gracias, F.R.O.S.T! (Poniendo tono burlón)

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, en el recreo no paso nada interesante, solo Clive estuvo haciendo amistades con el club de futbol

Tilin,tilin

-¡Bien! El trimbe de salida por fin…

-(Yo tengo… que decirle lo que siento…)

-Clive, ¿otra vez en las nubes?

-¡Si!Esto..¡no! Lo siento TN_, es que…¡ Ven!

Clive te llevó a un callejón cercano al colegio

-¿Qué haces?

-TN_

-Clive… no me gusta ese tono tan serio…

-Hacia tiempo que queria decirte esto, TN_. Es posible queno sea correspondido… pero me arriesgaré. Desde que nos conocimos, me gustas TN_

-…

-Desde ese dia que te vi, me acuerdo perfectamente. Era un dia soleado y una linda chica me saludo con la mano…

FLASHBACK

-¡Eeeeeh!

-¿?

-¡Hola!¿Eres nuevo?¿ Como te llamas? ¿Te gustan los animales? ¡A mi me gustan los gatos!

-¿Te conozco?

-¡No, pero como eres nuevo tendras que hacer amigos! Yo me llamo TN_ ¡Vamos a ser vecinos!

-Pues yo me llamo Clive

-Bien…¿yo seré tu primera amiga!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Desde ese dia yo…

-Clive yo… lo siento. No te veo como algo mas allá que…mi mejor amigo

-Pero…

-Lo siento, de verdad. Solo podremos ser amigos y yo…

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!

-¿?

-Una chavalita y su novio…

-¿Quiénes sois?

-¿Y eso que importa guaperas?¡Danos a la chica!

-¿Qué decis?¡Ni muerto! Ella no es ningun objeto

-Clive…

-Bien, entonces lo harémos por la fuerza…

De repente entraron en el callejón dos matones mas

-Tres contra uno ¡es injusto!

-¡Calla!

Uno de ellos le pego un puñetazo en el estomago

-¡Ah!

-¡Clive!

-Ven, guapa, vamos a pasarnolos de muerte…

-¡Que te lo crees!

Clive se levanto temblando y se puso delante tuya con los brazos abiertos

-No… le tocaras ni un pelo…

-¡Clive, estas herido!

-Vaya, que conmovedor…¡Aparta insecto!

Ese maton estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, estaba perdido, no se podria volver a levantar

-¡Noooo!

-¡Pingüino Emperador nº 3!

Un balon impacto sobre los matones

-Ese tiro…¡Caleb! ¡Tambien Shawn y Xavier!

-Eh, ¿estas bien Clive?

-¿Por qué me habeis ayudado? Podria haberles espantado yo solo…

-A mi me parece que no

-Quedate ahí y no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos

-Gracias, chicos…

Despues de eso solo pudiste ver un balón y luz, mucha luz…

-¡TN_!¡TN_!

-¿Eh?

-Madre mia, estas bien…

-Chicos, que ha pasado, ¿y los abusones?

-Ya se han ido, no te preocupes

-Me habeis protegido…

-¿Cómo no lo hariamos?

-¡Muchas gracias!

Abrazaste a todos

-Bueno, yo creo que por hoy son bastantes emociones, volvamos a casa

-Si, TN_ adelantate, quiero hablar con ellos

-Claro…

Despues de haberte ido los cuatro se quedaron solos

-Cuidadla bien

-¿?

-¿Cómo?

-Ella no me quiere a mi y ahora se que podreis cuidarla bien, pero como yo e entere de que sufre por algo que le hagais, daros por muertos

-Clive…

-No hacia falta que lo dijeras

-Hmp, lo se…

Despues de despedirte volvisteis a casa todos juntos y te diste cuenta de que lo ibas a tener mas difícil de lo que tu pensabas


	8. Chapter 8

Ibais de camino al colegio, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Te paraste de repente

-Mmm…Xavier, ¿podrias adelantarte?

-Claro

Despues de que Xavier estuviera a unos pocos metros de vosotros hablasteis

-Clive, ¿estas enfadado?

-…

-No quería herir tus sentimientos, solo…

-TN_ , no pasa nada, además hoy vamos de excursión a la playa, ¿recuerdas?

-Si…

Te sonrio y te sentiste totalmente aliviada. Es cierto, habían organizado una excursión a la playa y llevabas tu mejor bikini.

Llegasteis por fin y después de esperar subisteis al autobús

-Oye Clive, ¿te pondrías conmi-…

Antes de que pudieras darte cuenta una chica peliazul arrastraba a Clive a un asiento

-Ahora que mi cariñin no esta, tengo otro fichaje

-TN_ ayúdame…

Decidiste dejarlo pasar y fuiste a pedírselo a otro pero Xavier estaba con Loretta, Shawn con Celia y Caleb conCamelia. No sabias con quien ponerte y viste a un chico al final de autobús que estaba escuchando música y decidiste ponerte con él.

-¡Hola!

El chico no parecía escucharte a si que decidiste quitarle los auriculares

-¡Eh!

-¡Hola!

-¿Quién eres?

- Jordan, soy yo TN_ . Nos vimos el primer dia cuando entrenabais

-Aaah claro…¿Y a que viene ponerse conmigo?

-Bueno, quería cambiar de aires

-De acuerdo, pues bien

Estuvisteis todo el viaje charlando te agradaba ese chico, podríais ser buenos amigos. Por fin llegasteis a vuestro destino, bajasteis del autobús y extendisteis vuestras toallas. Despues de eso los profesores dieron la feliz noticia de que ya podíais bañaros.

Cuando te quitaste la camiseta y los shorts provocaste multiples hemorragias nasales y miradas de odio.

Estuviste un buen rato en el agua te diste cuenta de que había un chico que no había salido de la sombra que proyectaba la palmera desde que llegasteis a ese lugar. Saliste del agua, cogiste tu toalla y te acercaste a él

-¡Hola, Shawn!

- Hola TN_

-¿No te bañas?

-Que va, no me gusta nada la playa, es mas la odio

-¿Enserio?

Extendiste tu toalla y te sentaste al lado suya

-Si, donde vivía todo el año era frio.

-Entiendo

-Ademas, mi piel es muy sensible, y me quemaría en seguida

-Si quieres, me puedo quedar aquí contigo

-No,no quiero que te quedes por mi

- Pues entonces me quedaré, no es una molestia y no te voy a dejar aquí solo

-Gracias

Te tumbaste boca arriba , mirando hacia el cielo. Shawn hizo lo mismo. Decidiste preguntar algo que tenias guardado desde hace mucho tiempo

-Oye Shawn, ¿tu que sientes por mi?

Parecio sorprenderse por esa pregunta y se quedo pensativo

-Bueno pues… creo que me gustas… Si, estoy seguro.

- … Pero tu no sabes si a mi me gustas

- Pero si que hay una forma de averiguarlo

De repente Shawn se acercó a ti,se agachó y junto sus labios con los tuyos en un pausado y lindo beso. Fue corto, pero el mejor que nunca habias tenido. Cuando os separasteis te diste cuenta de que Shawn estaba rojo como un tomate

-TN_... ¡Lo siento!

Rapidamente cogió su toalla y subio al autobús. Todo el mundo había visto esa escena, para desgracia tuya

-Shawn…¡espera!

Fuiste detrás suya y dentro del autobús le sujetaste de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, TN_ , nodeberia haberlo hecho…

-¿Por qué? Si eso es lo que sientes, no debes de tener miedo en sacarlo al exterior.

-TN_...

Todavia tenias sujetada la muñeca de Shawn,asi que te acercó a él y te dioun abrazo

-Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo…

-Pero si eres tu el que se ha portado bien conmigo

Desde fuera se escucho a los profesores llamar a los alumnos para que salieran del agua

-Deberiamos salir

Asentiste sin todavía dejar de abrazarle. Se sentía calido, estabas a gusto ahí y no querias apartarte de él. Pero tenias que hacerlo.

Salisteis del autobús y todo el mundo os miró con los ojos entreabiertos

-Chicos, sentaros alrededor

La profesora de ingles sacó su guitarra y os hizo cantar una canción cursi seguida de una canción movida de The Beattles. Os lo pasasteis muy bien durante todo el resto de la tarde: comprasteis helados, paseasteis por la playa, buscasteis cangrejos y conchas y se hicieron diversas bromas en el agua, de la que tu también saliste perjudicada por que Xavier te cogió a peso y te lanzo al agua haciéndote empezar una guerra de ahogadillas de la que se arrepentiría

Volvisteis al autobús y te volviste a poner con Jordan porque no tenias ganas de ver como las babosas de Loretta, Celia y Camelia le tiraban los tejos a los chicos.

-¿Una discoteca?

-Si,hemos quedado mañana unos pocos

-¿Quiénes son unos pocos?

-Pues Caleb, Jude, yo…

-Ya está

-Si, deberías hablar con Caleb si quieres apuntarte

Hiciste lo que Jordan te dijo, hablaste con Caleb y te a puntaste. Claro que no ibas a tomar alcohol, solo te tomarías unas coca-colas, bailarias un poco y te pondrías a lo loco. De todas maneras llamste a tu madre diciendo que ibas a dormir a casa de una amiga, pues no te dejaría ir a una discoteca. Estaba todo planeado, volverías antes y le dirias a tu madre que al final no te quedabas a dormir.

Esa noche te lo ibas a pasar muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperabas en un principio, porque un imprevisto surgió haciendo que todo te dara vueltas, literalmente…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Cuando Star Line esté dedicada a Midorikawa será mio, mientras es de Level-5

**Nota:**

_Cursiva: _La persona que está al otro lado del telefono

-Y, ¿Dónde esta exactamente?

-Ya estamos llegando, es ahí

Era una discoteca bastante cutre, la verdad. Lo tipico para los que no pueden pagar mucho: pista de baile, mesas y una barra

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijiste – No vengo mucho a las discotecas

-Pidamos de beber – Sugirió Jordan

-De acuerdo, ¡camarero! – Llamó Jude

-Digame – Dijo el camarero

-Vamos a pedir algo de beber – Le ordenó Caleb

-De acuerdo, diganme

-Pues mira yo quiero un mojito, Jude una cerveza, Jordan tambien y… ¿TN_?

-Coca cola, por favor

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo se las traigo

-¿Coca-cola?¡Por favor! Estamos en una discoteca ¿sabes lo que es desmadrarse?

-No, y doy gracias por ello

-Aquí teneis vuestras bebidas

-¡Gracias!

-Venga, hagamos un tchin-tchin por la marcha

-¡Sii!

Lo último que recuerdas fue beberte un sorbo de Coca Cola. Despues de eso todo en tu memoria esta negro…

Abriste los ojos poco a poco, la luz te hacia daño, te dolia mucho la cabeza, ¿Qué habia pasado? No recordabas nada. Estabas en ¿un sofa?

Te incorporaste y observaste a tu alrededor; nada en especial, Jude y Jordan tirados en el suelo, latas de cerveza…¡Espera! ¿Jude y Jordan en el suelo?

- Eeeh, ¡Jordan!

- Mmmm, yo lo quiero de vainilla…

-¿? … Bueno, Jude, por favor

-Dejame dormir… mami 5 minutos mas…

-Es inútil… ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo que saberlo… ¿Y que pasó?

De repente viste una camara en la mesa del salon

-Una camara… ¡ Una camara!

Corriste a cogerla, la encendiste y miraste las fotos

-¿Pero que?

La primera foto erais vosotros bebiendo, nada en especial. En la segunda foto Jordan no tenia camiseta y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones. La tercera era un video. Le diste al play. Eras tu en la pista de baile haciendo movimientos sexys con todo el que se acercaba por allí

-¡¿Cómo?

La cuarta foto te traumatizo. Estabas mordiendole el labio a Caleb. En la siguiente, Jordan tenia en su cuerpo…¿helado? Dos chicas se lo echaban por encima. Jude por detrás tirando los goggles y poniendo pose al estilo superman. Las demas fotos no se podian ni ver. Jude y Jordan se estaban liando y tú y Caleb igual. n la siguiente foto tu estabas dormida y Caleb te subia a un coche casi arrastrandote. Ya no habia mas fotos. Solo un video con sonido pero si veia negro

-¡Vaya, que marcha teneis, chicos!- Reconociste tu voz pero se notaba que estabas borracha

- ¿Adonde vamos Caleb?

-¡A mi casa! Sois unos locos…

Despues de eso se terminó el video.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¡Pero si no tomé alcohol? ¡La Coca Cola!... Debia de llevar algo

-¿Ya estas despierta?

-C-Caleb

Te sonrojaste al recordar que alli estabais liados.

- ¿Te gusto la fiesta?

- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, que no sabia que besaras tan bien…

-L-Lo siento

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Lo hice a posta, no estaba borracho

-¿Qué?

Se acercó a ti y te beso. Era un beso mas apasionado que el de Shawn, pero le seguiste el rollo, te gustaba.

-Deberia irme…

-Tsk, te llevo

-Mejor no, tienes que levantar a esos dos

Señalaste a Jude y Jordan. Cogiste tus cosas mas rapido de lo que nunca lo habias hecho y saliste de la casa de Caleb. Lo primero es volver a tu casa y darte una ducha. Estabas confusa, ¿pero por qué? Era tan facil como que te gustara un solo chico…

Ibas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de la persona que venia andando en direccion contraria a ti y chocaste con ella

-¡ah! Lo siento Axel…

-No te preocupes TN_

-Te ayudaré a recoger esto

- Por cierto, TN_, Xavier te estaba buscando para invitarte a no se qué de estrellas. Deberias buscarle

-Si, lo haré

-¡Ah! Tambien iba a pedirte un favor. Mi hermana Julia esta sola mañana y no encuentro quien pueda cuidarla, ¿lo harias tu?

- Bueno…

Ibas a decirle que no, pero se veia tan lindo con esa cara de cachorrito abandonado…

- … Esta bien. Pero solo mañana

-Bien, gracias. Toma mi telefono y la direccion de mi casa. Me tengo que ir, ¡gracias otra vez!

-Pero en que lio me he metido… mejor busco a Xavier

-¡TN_!

- Ya me ha encontrado él…

-Estaba buscandote

-Lo se…

-Queria invitarte a un picnic nocturno a las afueras de la ciudad mañana

- Lo siento, pero voy a cuidar a la hermana de Axel

- ¿Julia? ¿Desde cuando conoces a Axel tanto como para cuidar a su hermana?

-Es que me lo pidio y no iba a decirle que no… pero a lo mejor no le importa que vayamos los dos, así pasaremos la tarde juntos

-De acuerdo

Cogiste tu movil, marcaste el numero de Axel y le diste a llamar

- ¿_Si?_

- Axel, iba ha hacerte una pregunta.

-_ Dime_

-¿Puede venir Xavier tambien a cuidar de Julia?

- _Claro, Julia se divertira mas, pero no hagais locuras de pareja delante suya_

El comentario de Axel hizo que te sonrojaras levemente

- Claro, pero no somos pareja. Gracias, chico de fuego

A Xavier no le gusto nada ese mote cariñoso que le pusiste al delantero

-Bueno, solucionado. Nos vemos esta tarde en la puerta de mi casa

-Si, hasta luego…

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de la boca del pelirrojo. Queria que es tarde fuera especial, vosotros dos solos y bueno, iba a decirte lo que sentia por ti. Pero ahora tendriais que pasarla con la hermana del chico al que la chica que te gusta le pone motes cariñosos

-Chico de fugeo, chico de fuego… puff

Iba carraspeando e imitando tu voz de camino a su casa. ¿Por qué nada salia como él quisiera?

**Bueno queria darle las gracias Cindy33 porque me deja un review en cada capitulo… Gracias, de verdad T.T**


	10. Chapter 10

-Mmm… tiene que estar por aquí…

- Já, nos hemos perdido…

-Que te lo crees tú… ¡esta es!

Delante de vosotros se levantaba una casa con la fachada color naranja. Parecia ser muy grande

- Wow, toca al timbre Xavier…

- Lo que usted ordene, mi señora

Xavier tocó el timbre y Axel abrió la puerta. Iba vestido de etiqueta.

-Ah, hola. Entrad. ¡Julia! Me tengo que ir, que os lo paseis bien, he dejado una pelicula para que Julia la vea

- Estupendo, adios

Axel salió por la puerta y acto seguido un pequeña niña bajaba las escaleras

-¡Hola!

- Hola, tu debes de ser Julia, ¿no?

-¡Si! Y vosotros los amigos de mi hermano. Axel me dijo que una pareja vendria a cuidarme

Los dos os sonrojasteis por el comentario de la pequeña

-No, no somos pareja- Dijiste poniendose a su altura y acariciandole la pareja

-¡Entonces eres la novia de mi hermano!

-No, Julia, TN_ no tiene novio

-Jo, vaya…

-Por cierto, Axel me ha dicho que vieramos una pelicula, ¿quieres verla?

-¡Siii! Toma, esta es…

- Julia, creo que tu hermano no te ha dado para que veas una pelicula de terror…

-¡Pero que es que la otra es un rollo! Veamosla… porfa…

-Vaale… ¡pero no quiero saber nada de que te da mucho miedo!

-Entendido…

-Pues pongamosla

Despues de trastear un rato con el DVD de ultima generacion conseguisteis poner la pelicula. La verdad es que daba bastante miedo, pero no querias decirlo. Mientras Julia se partia de la risa con todas las escenas

-Jajajajaja ¿habeis visto eso? Paradlo, voy a por mi zumo

Despues de que Julia fuera a la cocina decidiste hablar

-Xavier, me da miedo…

-¿En serio?

-Si…

-Ven aquí

Te cogió de la cintura y te pego a él. Te cogió la mano

-Tu solo si tienes miedo, aprietame la mano

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

Ibas a darle un beso en la mejilla pero hizo un movimiento rapido haciendo que vuestros labios se juntasen.

Tenian un sabor especial, un aroma diferente… No querias separarte pero por culpa de una niña hermana de un chico cuyo nombre empieza por Ax y termina por El tuvisteis que dejar lo que estabais haciendo

-Awwww, ¡pero que lindooos!

Alli, estaba Julia, con estrellitas en los ojos y con una camara de fotos

-Etto… ¡que no os interumpa! Yo cómo si no estuviera ¿de acuerdo?

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Julia…

Lo dijiste en un tono de psicópata y con un tic en el ojo

-Ven aquí

-Oh, oh…

Se acercó a vosotros con miedo y se puso delante tuya esperando un regañina, pero tu la cogiste de la cintura y la sentaste en el sillón al lado tuya

-¿Uh?

-Tendremos que terminar la pelicula, ¿no?

Esbozaste una gran sonrisa

-¡Si! ¡Dadle al play!

Otra vez esa pelicula que tanto miedo te daba, pero esta vez por una extraña razón, te sentias protegida.¿Seria por Xavier? Seguramente…

Los créditos de la pelicula pasaban por la pantalla y la pequeña Julia estaba sentada en el sillón con los mofletes inflados

-¿Por qué no llegará ya Axel?

De repente la puerta del piso se abrió

-¡Hola! Ya esto-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Julia le había tapado la boca

-Axel, no les despiertes…

Os señaló a Xavier y a ti, que estabais dormidos en el sillón. Tú con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la de este apoyada en la tuya. Julia os habia echado una manta por encima para que no pasarais frio

-¿Pero qué?No creia que fueran pareja de verdad… Julia, no pueden dormir aquí

-Axel, porfa…

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Demasidado tarde, ya estabas despierta y bostezando con cara de enfado

-¡Te dije que les despertarias!

- Te lo dijo…

Acto seguido tambien se levantó Xavier frotándose los ojos

- Bueno, ya estoy, os daré vuestro dinero y…

-No hace falta que nos des dinero, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad Julia?

-Sii

-Bueno , si insistis ya podeis iros

Despues de las despedidas y todo eso salisteis de la casa de Axel. No quedaba lejos de las vuestras asi que fuisteis andando. Cuando llegasteis a tu casa os despedisteis con un beso en la mejilla y entrastes en casa

-¿Mama?

-Si, hija

Tu madre se encontraba en el final del pasillo con un pañuelo en la mano acercandose a ti lentamente

-Mama, ¿pasa algo? Tienes muy mala cara, ¿y papá?

-TN_, tengo una muy mala noticia…

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenia inspiración. El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo hecho, peeeero hagamos un trato. No lo subiré hasta que tenga un numero considerable de reviews (5 o 6).a igual cuando sea, en cuanto llegue a ese número lo subiré, ahora mismo… ¡os dejo con la intriga!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Mama, me estas asustando…

-Hija…tu padre ha tenido una accidente cuando volvía a casa, y ha…ha…TN_, tu padre ha muerto.

En ese momento el tiempo se paró, todo a tu alrededor pasaba lentamente, no podía ser verdad, más bien no querías que fuera verdad. Toda tu realidad se partió en pedazos.

-No… ¡no!¡No es verdad!¡Papa no ha muerto!

Estabas totalmente cegada, no sabias si por la ira o por la tristeza, pero saliste de allí lo más rápido que pudiste. Corrías por las calles de Inazuma sin un destino, estabas destrozada .Llegaste a un parque. En el centro de este se erguía una torre de metal con un rayo como símbolo. Recordabas ese parque, Mark te había acompañado a hacer un tour por ese parque, decía que la torre le relajaba…

Estabas rendida, te sentaste al pie de un arbol y empezaste a llorar abrazando tus rodillas. Escuchaste un ruido, alguien daba patadas a un balón .Cada vez ese ruido se acercaba más.

-¿TN_?

Levantaste la cabeza, tu vista estaba borrosa por las lagrimas. Shawn estaba delante tuya con un balón de fútbol en el brazo y cara de preocupación.

No aguantabas más, necesitabas desahogarte. Te pusiste de pie y te lanzaste a sus brazos sollozando.

-Eh, tranquila… ¿qué te pasa, TN_? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¡Mi padre!, ¡mi padre ha muerto! ¡Ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y ha muerto!

Shawn te abrazó más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras, de repente sentiste que tus pies no tocaban el suelo. Te estaba elevando en brazo, miró a su alrededor y se sentó en un banco, luego te recostó en sus piernas. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su calor que emanaba de su cuerpo te relajaba, te sentias segura allí

-¿Sabes? Cuando mis padre y Aiden murieron, lo que mas eché de menos fue que alguien me abrazará y me consolara, alguien que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que saldríamos juntos adelante…

Entendiste lo que te dijo pero estabas tan destrozada que solo pudiste susurrar un pequeño "gracias". Separaste tu cabeza de su hombro y le miraste a los ojos. Ese color tan frio, pero que a la vez rebosaba calidez. Si, definitivamente lo que más te gustaba de él eran sus ojos. Juntasteis vuestras frentes. Cerraste los ojos mientras te acercabas a él esperando un beso, pero te paró poniendo su dedo sobre la comisura de tus labios. Te mordiste el labio inferior, ¿por qué jugaba así contigo?

-Espera… ahí está Mark, no nos puede ver besarnos

-¡Eh, TN_, Shawn!

-Hola…

-¿Eh? TN_ ¿has estado llorando? ¡Ya sé! Cuando yo me siento mal siempre juego al fútbol, ¡juguemos juntos!

Sonreiste tiernamente y soltaste una pequeña risita por el comentario

-¡Si! venga Tn_

-P-Pero, no se jugar al fútbol…

-¡Da igual!

-Nosotros te enseñaremos

-¿Lo hariais?

-¡Claro!

Al final accediste a jugar cone ellos. Pasaste tan buen rato que te olvidaste de lo de tu padre. Eras bastante buena, porque sin tener supertécnicas lograste marcale dos goles a Mark.

-¡Guay! Eres muy buena…¡ uneté al club de fútbol!

-¿Y-Yo?

-Yo tambien creo que serias muy buena jugadora

- ¡Esta bien!

-¡Guay! ¡Voy a contarselo a los demás!

Mark estaba tan entusiasmado que salió corriendo dejando un rastro de humo por donde pasaba

-Bueno, deberia irm-

Fuiste interrumpida o más bien callada porque Shawn te cogió de la cadera, te acercó a él y te besó

-B-Bueno, adios… ¡qué demonios! ¡Gracias!

Despues de eso fuiste corriendo a casa, le debias una disculpa a tu madre. Recordaste que tu si tenias amigos que te querian, tu madre tambien te quería, Clive te quería y Shawn, Caleb y Xavier.

Abriste Despacio la puerta.

-¿Mama?

-TN_

-Lo siento

Tu madre te abrazó

-No te preocupes TN_, saldremos adelante juntas

No pudiste evitar esbozar una sonrisa con el comentario.

De verdad que no estabas sola…

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero aquí teneis lo prometido. Un poco corto pero intenso. ¿De verdad llegué a los 6 reviews en 1 día? Mi cara fue como WTF? O.o**

**Bueno ahora necesito que me dejeis una supertécnica de tiro en reviews. La más original ganará y tendra como premio que le haga un dibujo especial a el/ella, ¡a si que no seais tímidos y dejas vuestros reviews! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Abriste los ojos pesadamente, un rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana y daba un poco de luz a tu cuarto. Ya había pasado una semana desde que tu padre murió. Esa semana, es cierto que Shawn y tú os comportabais como si fuerais novios, ibais de la mano por la calle y de vez en cuando os abrazabais, ¿pero lo era en verdad?¿Era Shawn el chico de tus sueños? .En la escuela continuamente aguantabas comentarios como: "Lo siento, de verdad" o "Pobrecita, quedarse sin padre tan joven". Ahora eras integrante de Inazuma Japón, y esos días tus compañeros te trataban como si no pudieras hacer nada sola, desechabas su ayuda. No querias que te tuvieran pena, eso solo sirve para hacerte mas débil…

Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tu madre, que tocaba a la puerta de tu habitación

-TN_, el desayuno está listo

-Si, mamá

Desayunaste rápido. Se te hacía raro ver la silla de tu padre vacía. Hoy era su entierro. Te vestiste con un vestido negro y tu madre y tú fuisteis andando al cementerio de Ciudad Inazuma. Desde el día del accidente a tu madre le daba miedo utilizar el coche, aunque todavía seguía en el garaje de casa, esperando a que el polvo lo cubriera por completo.

El entierro fue bastante emotivo, el cura leyó un poco de evangelio y habló sobre la vida de tu padre. Luego bajaron el ataúd y dejaste unas flores encima de este antes de que lo cubrieran de tierra. Despues tocaba dar el pésame a toda la familia, pero a ti no te apetecia que un grupo de viejas chochas te dieran sus arrugadas manos mientras que te decían "lo siento" sin sentimiento, asi que saliste por patas. Estuviste dando vueltas por el cementerio cuando algo te llamó la atención. Un chico estaba arrodillado enfrente de una lápida mientras que le cambiaba las flores muertas por unas nuevas. Pero espera, tu conoces a ese chico…

-¿Caleb?

Caleb se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás

-¿TN_? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Ya sabes, mi padre… Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-B-Bueno- Tartamudeó mientras que se ponía de pié- Yo solo…

-¿De quien es esa lápida?-Dijiste mientras te agachabas a su lado y leias- "Jennifer Stonewall"… ¿Stonewall? Ese apellido… ¡Caleb!

-Si, es mi madre…

-Pero si me dijiste que tus padres estaban en un viaje, y por eso no estaban en casa

-Mentí. Mi madre murió y mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo siquiera era un crio

-¿Entonces vives solo? Lo siento mu-

-No lo sientas, dar pena te hace débil

Tras escuchar esas palabras tu mente empezó a funcionar

-"El siente lo mismo que yo, es cierto que no quiere que se compadezcan de él, pero… ¿Quién más sabe esto? Si su amigos no lo saben ha tenido que pasar por todo eso solo, por eso ha tomado esa actitud. Es lo que la vida le ha enseñado, pero… ¿podrá curarse el daño hecho?"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo entre los dos, y unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo. El ambiente era muy tenso y por fin te decidiste a dar el paso.

-Solo lo se yo, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos, tú y Jude, aunque que lo supiera no ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Entonces lo entendiste todo. ¿Detrás de esa apariencia de chico duro y rebelde se encontraba alguien inseguro que no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie porque no tiene a quien mostrárselos? Puede que si, y eso no podía ser .Él era tu amigo.

La lluvia empezaba a tornarse tormenta, pero a ti no te importaba. Te levantaste del suelo y le tendiste la mano a Caleb. En cuanto la sujeto tiraste de él hacia a ti y lo abrazaste. Al momento se mostró muy sorprendido, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y correspondiendo al abrazo. Podias sentir tu hombro mojado a causa de algo que no era agua de lluvia, sino probablemente lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando?¿El mismísimo Caleb, aquel al que no le importa nadie estaba sacando sus sentimientos a la luz, y estaba llorando?

-¿E-Estas llorando?

Silencio. La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte. Al fin Caleb se separó de ti rompiendo el abrazo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su expresión denotaba tristeza.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué? Caleb, no tienes que sentirlo. Lo necesitabas. Todo ese llanto lo tenias en tu interior, y lo intentabas ocultar con esa actitud rebelde y fría. Solo te he hecho un favor de amigos.

Caleb esbozó una sonrisa tierna, una que nunca había visto en él. Una sonrisa sincera. Quizá lo que mas le gustara de él eran sus labios, la manera que tenía de esbozar una sonrisa. No podías resistirte, pero la verdad es que no eras la ú un momento en el que vuestras miradas se cruzaron,y algo te rebeló lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Caleb se acercó a ti y suavemente juntó sus labios con los tuyos, en un beso tan sincero como la sonrisa de antes. Algo te dijo que estuvisteis un buen rato así, quizá la falta de aire que se hacía presente, pero perdiste la noción del tiempo. Ese beso era distinto al que anteriormente te dio en su casa, al día siguiente de emborracharte, era más tierno y estaba poniendo todos sus sentimientos en el. Al sin, la ya mencionada falta de aire y unos cuantos gritos lejanos os separaron. Estuvisteis un rato abrazados , con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, hasta que unos gritos cada vez más cercanos te hicieron volverte

-¡Mama, estoy aquí! Voy a despedirme de un amigo y… ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Sin que te dieras cuenta Caleb desapareció de tu vista y sólo alcanzaste a susurrar algo antes de que tu madre apareciera de detrás de una lápida con un paragüas negro en la mano.

-Este chico nunca cambiara…

-TN_ , Que dices, venga que se hace tarde.

Esa noche estuviste recapacitando en tu cama. Quizas Shawn y tú os comportabais como si fuerais novios, pero te estabas dando cuenta de que el no era el único que le gustaba. Si no, ¿por qué cuando besaste a Caleb sentiste lo mismo que cuando besaste a Shawn? Estabas demasiado confundida para pensar, pero lo único que tenias claro era que ese beso te gustó más que niguno y que quizás Shawn y Caleb no fueran los únicos que podrían tener oportunidades contigo.

**¡Que tal estais! Siento muchiisimo la tardanza, pero estaba falta de imaginación. Tengo que comunicar que el ganador de el dibujo es el usuario anónimo Hello D! Enhorabuena, ahora necesito que me dejes en un review de que quieres el dibujo, y si es de algún Oc, sus características.**

**Me encantó como quedó este capitulo! Saqué el lado tierno de Calleb, aunque fue un poco dramático disfruté haciendoloo!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3**


End file.
